


The Future

by darke_wulf



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darke_wulf/pseuds/darke_wulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written last year for a challenge over at Startrekland.  For the "future" BINGO square.  Reboot version of the reactor room scene from Wrath of Khan.  Meant to be gen, but could be considered Kirk/Spock.<br/>Previously posted elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer – I don’t own them. I’m not making money from them._

In one terrifying, heart-wrenching instant he surveyed the scene before him, taking it in and immediately realizing the ramifications.  
   
His usual grace gone, he stumbled over to the clear wall that separated the reactor chamber from the rest of engineering, protecting all of the crew from the deadly radiation… all except one.  
   
He watched his hand rise, seemingly of its own volition, to activate the intercom between the rooms. The shaking hand of the one across from him fumbled to do the same.  
   
“Ship… out of danger?”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
He could see the relief hit, the pain-wracked body relaxed against the wall as a pleased grin tilted up chapped, bleeding lips ever so slightly.  
   
He felt a strange pain in his side, and a name was wrenched from his lips. “Jim…”  
   
Hazy blue eyes struggled to meet his own, “Romulus wasn’t… the only thing… I got from the… meld.”  
   
“Admiral…”  
   
“It wasn’t… enough. Couldn’t stop… Khan. But enough… to save you.”  
   
He was confused, uncertain as to what Jim meant. He had known for years of the mind meld shared between his older self and the then-cadet, but had no idea as to the information exchanged. His heart gave another lurch as he realized that now he never would – his counterpart had finally succumbed to old age two years prior. And Jim… Jim…  
   
And even with his body failing bit by bit, this exceptional man could read him as no other. “Don’t feel bad… Spock. Khan is… gone. Ship is… safe.”  
   
“I must admit, I do not find those thoughts particularly compelling at the moment.”  
   
A weak chuckle left Jim’s mouth, leaving his lips painted with flecks of red. “Still don’t… believe in … no win scenarios. Must run… in family.”  
   
Spock’s mind flew back to their initial meeting, where he had first heard James Tiberius Kirk utter those now famous words. It struck him that what constituted a ‘win’ varied significantly depending on one’s point of view.  
   
“Take care of… my ship,” Kirk forced out, leaning more heavily against the wall, head bowing until his forehead rested against it. “You and Bones… look out for… each other.” 

Spock was vaguely aware of a choked-off sob coming from behind him, but paid it no mind as Jim began to slide to the floor. Spock followed him down, kneeling in front of the dying man.  
   
A fit of coughing attacked Kirk then, the deep, wet hacks forcing his body to curl in on itself. As Spock watched he clenched his impotent hands tightly into fists, digging them into his thighs as he internally raged at his helplessness.  
   
Finally the coughing stopped, though Kirk's body remained on the floor. Only the loud, rasping breathing assured Spock that his Captain – for the man would always be his Captain – still lived.  
   
A groan of pain accompanied Jim finally forcing his body to move, sliding up the wall until he could look into Spock’s face. “To quote… yourself… I have been… and always… shall be… your friend.”  
   
Laboriously, his movements slower and less sure than Spock had ever seen them, Jim brought his hand up, laying it heavily against the wall to help keep it raised. He grimaced as he forced his fingers to assume a loose approximation of the ta’al. “Live long… and prosper… Spock.”  
   
Spock brought his own hand up to mirror that of his friend, his t’hy’la. “May your katra know only peace, my brother.”  
   
A smile somehow forced its way onto Jim’s face, and for a brief moment his eyes were once again brilliantly clear, “How… boring. I think I’ll… hang around… watch after you… instead.”  
   
“Jim…” Spock choked, powerful Vulcan emotions overwhelming his control.  
   
“Love you… t'hy'la.”  
   
And with that, Jim’s hand, and a great man, fell.

**Author's Note:**

> _So I figure, with Vulcan being gone, Jim’s not willing to risk Spock being able to be resurrected. Thus he takes things into his own hands._


End file.
